


Cloak and Dagger

by NeoVenus22



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking around, as it turns out, is a lot more entertaining than Jim expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak and Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 4x01, 'Fun Run'

Sneaking around, as it turned out, was a lot more shamefully entertaining than Jim expected. In a lot of ways, it was the same sort of relationship he and Pam always had, the games, the one-upping. Except here, he no longer felt like he was pushing any boundaries. And it didn't end badly for everyone involved.

(Apart from Kevin, who from the sound of things nearly broke his hand ducking behind a door, trying not to get caught that time Jim was getting something from the vending machine. Pam wasn't even around for that one; so Jim could only assume that Kevin had worked out an elaborate code where corn chips meant they were just friends, and Doritos meant they'd secretly eloped.)

(Jim got Famous Amos. He wasn't sure how that translated in Kevin's code. He hoped it ended up meaning something fun, like he was going to encounter a tall, dark, handsome stranger or inherit a house from his wealthy dead aunt.)

Kevin's James Bond methods of spying were really only one step above the level of ludicrous Pam had worked out. On Monday, she spent half an hour trying to coach Jim on which door he was supposed to sneak out of, based on whether or not she said "_Dun_-der Mifflin, this is Pam," or "_Dund_-er Mifflin, this is Pam." The sad thing was, she'd been so earnest that he'd actually believed her. It wasn't until she'd tried to convince him that if she wanted to have a secret tryst in the loading bay bathroom, she would answer the phone as 'Pame,' that he realized she was totally raking him over the coals.

In retaliation, Jim spent Tuesday lobbing tiny balls of blank, ripped paper over his shoulder and then demanded to know if she'd received his 'coded message.' Every third ball that made it over the desk (hey, his back was turned, he wasn't Michael Jordan or anything) was supposed to have a number that would indicate their next meeting time. Or so he'd said.

On Wednesday, Pam made him wait for fifteen minutes at the back entrance before swinging by, pulling off a decently convincing look of innocence and saying that the conversation she'd been having with Kelly about last night's episode of House was filled with clues saying she was going to meet him down at the corner instead. Jim felt the need to point out that unless Dr. House had changed his name to Ryan, that didn't count. Pam had shook her head at him sadly, "I just don't think you're cut out to be a secret agent. You're not smart enough."

He wasn't about to take that lying down. Thursday, Jim got back at her by waiting at the corner rather than the back entrance. When Pam finally found him, he explained with a straight face that when he'd called the mainline, the hold music was Kenny Rogers's "The Gambler", which meant it was opposite day, and to change plans.

Pam didn't show up Friday for almost two hours. It had gone largely unnoticed by Michael, who had been particularly obsessed with finding out if the Slim Jims in vending machine slot K8 were Kosher or not. Pam was sitting in her chair by the time Jim returned from the bathroom and gamely told him there had been a cardinal sitting on the lamppost outside her apartment that morning, which she thought meant she was supposed to go and answer phones at a different paper company.

On Saturday, there was no miscommunication at all.


End file.
